Becoming the Iced Peach Again
by Imaginative Girl Nikkerz
Summary: A sequel to An Iced Peach. It happened. After lifetimes of waiting, it happened. We confessed our love for each other. But.. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Why? A MomoXToshiro fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am back! And, as some of you may know, this is a sequel to my last story An Iced Peach. And… Its kind of sad. Ok, this is the prologue.**

**Summary: **_**A sequel to An Iced Peach. It happened. After lifetimes of waiting, it happened. We confessed our love for each other. But.. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Why? A MomoXToshiro fanfic.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

I loved him. It took me a little while to figure it out, but I did. My friend, his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto helped me figure it out. She kept my secret in her heart forever. Never telling anyone, just trying to push us together without us figuring it out.

But… I did it. One day, after all the things that pushed us apart, I exposed my feelings. Heh… I'm happy that I did before it ended. We all know Aizen. He pulled me away from my love. First, with my devotion. And then, with my betrayal. I wish that I could go back in time and fix everything.

But, the day that I showed him how I really felt, it was during the middle of the Winter War. I had been sent to the real world so that Aizen couldn't mess with my mind, but went to the war anyway. He saved me. He saved Rangiku. He saved everyone in the Soul Society. He killed Aizen with his rage. I can remember when I kissed him…

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

_Toshiro looked at her with an annoyed face._

"_Wha-"_

_Toshiro was cut off as his eyes widened, the only thing he could think was…_

'_So…Soft…'_

I don't know if God exists since I'm considered a God of Death… But if he does, then he heard my prayers. He brought me and Toshiro together. I was so happy. Rangiku said that people would call me the Iced Peach. I introduced him to my friends from the real world. Everything was…

Perfect.

Was God punishing me because of my perfect life? He pulled me away from everything and everyone.

I waited lifetimes for this to happen. And it did. And I was happy. But… All of this is in the past. I can't even remember all of it. Only bits and pieces. All because the God of Life took me away.

What are they feeling? Rangiku. Toshiro. They miss me… Right? Rangiku, my best friend. Toshiro, my love. Why did he take me away…

_Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Interesting… Well, remember to review. And wait for the next chapter. It'll make more sense.**


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

**Hey everyone. I am sick like really sick like I sneeze every five minutes sick. Ok, I know that the prologue was a little confusing but this may clear things up.**

**(by the way, each chapter is the name of a song)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Leave out all the rest**

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed!_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest!_

_Leave out all the rest…_

"Damn it!" Toshiro cursed as the strong hollow pushed him back. He and a few other shinigami were in a forest in the Rukongai, fighting unusually strong hollows. He jumped up and brought his sword on the hollows head, killing it instantly.

"Taicho!"

He turned around and saw Rangiku run up to him with one wound on her arm. She stopped and looked at him. "We've defeated most of the hollows," She said, "But there is still one more. it's the strongest of them all and is able to hide its riatsu."

"Well do all you can to find it!" Toshiro yelled at her in a frustrated voice, "Search everywhere! Leave no corner missed, no rock unturned! Don't stop until you find and kill it!"

"Hai!" Rangiku bowed before flash stepping away. Toshiro rubbed his temples. He had been sent to kill the hollows that morning and it was already evening. He looked up when he felt a drop on his hand. Rain fell from the sky as people looked everywhere for the last hollow.

"AAH!!" Toshiro turned around as a screeching scream was heard through out the forest. He ran into the thick woods as more rain poured harder. Time seemed to stop for him with what he saw. Momo, the girl he loved, flying through the air with blood covering her body, coming out of a large wound on her stomach.

Toshiro looked up and saw the last hollow standing there. Toshiro's eyes became small as he jumped into the air. Rangiku turned her back on the men she was talking to and faced the trees, hearing her captains voice echo in the night. Toshiro brought his sword down as hard as he could onto the hollows head and killed it in his rage.

He stared at the muddy ground and held is sword in his hand. "T-Tosh… Iro…" He turned around and saw Momo laying on the ground in her own blood.

"Momo!" He ran to her, dropping his sword, and kneeled next to her. "Momo! Just hang on! I'll call Unohana and she'll heal you!" He sobbed as he pulled out a soul pager. Momo placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "You know… It took me… So long to tell you how I feel…" She said as tears went down her cheeks. Toshiro looked at her with big eyes as she talked to him.

"But… Even though it took me so long to tell you… And even though I only confessed it to a few months ago… I'm happy that I told you that I love you…" Momo said as she smiled a painful, loving smile that broke Toshiro's heart. "Don't… Be sad… Toshiro… Remember that I will go to the human world… And when I die there… I'll be sent here again… I will see you again… Toshiro…"

Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was giving up on life. She wouldn't even let him call someone to try and save her. "Just… Remember that… No matter how my life is when I'm a human… Some how I will always remember you…" Momo's eyes started to become glazed over with death as they closed. "I… Love you… Shiro-Chan…"

With that, her life was gone. Toshiro stared at her limp body and felt as tears continued to pour down his face, mixing with sweat and rain. "Momo… No… No! Momo! Don't leave me!"

Rangiku ran into the woods and stopped dead in her tracks, her hair soaked, her bones sore. Her eyes widened with fear and shock. In front of her was Momo, dead and with a smile on her face, and Toshiro, her captain, leaning over her, trying to bring her back. "Momo… No…"

Rangiku fell to her knees as tears slid down her cheeks in a never ending cycle, her eyes unable to blink. "You can't… Leave… You can't leave… Taicho… Momo… NO!!"

_Leave out all the rest…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh. Em. Gee. SAD!! (Sobs Sobs) P-p-p-p-p-lease review…**


	3. The Truth About Heaven

**Hey everyone. I am listening to songs from that musical Rent (love it). Ok, we all saw what happened in the last chapter and please please please review more! Am I really that bad of a writer?? Well, I'm trying to get better.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: The Truth About Heaven**

_I came out here to tell you_

_It rains in Heaven all day long…_

_I wanna find you so bad_

_And let you know I'm miserable up here without you…_

The day was as dark as it could get. The sky was crying. The clouds, black. To Toshiro… The weather mocked him. Rangiku stared at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. Everyone was bowing their heads in respect, except for Hitsugaya, who was staring at the lifeless body in the casket in the front of the room. Her hair was down, framing her pale face. She was in a silk white kimono with a perfect red rose in her hands.

Rangiku stared at Momo also. She couldn't believe that she had left her and Toshiro forever. She turned her head slightly and stared as her captain walked out of the silent room. Rangiku could feel more tears stinging her cheeks. She stared at the ground for so long that she didn't even notice that most of the people were gone. She walked up to a lifeless Momo and watched as her tears hit her face. She fell to her knees and rested her forehead on the edge of the casket, crying. She cried, and cried, and cried. She looked outside the window and saw a grave already dug for her.

Rangiku looked at Momo and brushed a strand of hair from the young girls face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture that only Rangiku had. She remembered when she had taken the picture so vividly…

"_Taicho!! Happy birthday!"_

_Hitsugaya looked up from his paper work to see a joyful Rangiku. _

"_I'm busy, Matsumoto." He replied simply, "Go bother someone else." Rangiku gasped and walked around the desk. She grabbed onto Toshiro's arms from behind and had him trapped. "Its your birthday! That isn't something you just push to the side! C'mon! Momo is waiting for us!"_

_Toshiro kicked and yelled like a small child being dragged to the dentists. Before he knew it, they were at his old house in the 1__st__ district of the Rukon District. Momo was standing on the porch with a large smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-Kun!" She said joyfully as she pulled the cover off of a table to reveal many watermelons… And watermelon related things. Cake, plushies, candies, etc…_

"_Momo…" Toshiro said as he tried to stay calm, "I don't want to have a birthday party. I want to finish my work.." Momo frowned at him and ran up to him. "Please Shiro-Chan?" _

'_Oh no…' Toshiro thought, 'Not the puppy dog eyes… Please, anything but the eyes!' He looked down at Momo to see her using her deadliest weapon: The eyes. 'Damn…' Toshiro sighed and crossed his arms. "Maybe… Just for a little bit…" He said._

_Momo jumped up and down in joy and started dragging Toshiro to the table. "Take your pick!" She said. "I'll just have a piece of watermelon." "Boring as ever, taicho." Rangiku sneered, "I'll have a piece of cake, watermelon, and candy!"_

_Rangiku remembered something and started to turn around. "Where are you going Rangiku?" Momo asked. "Oh, I just forgot about something. I'll be right back!" Rangiku flash stepped away to leave Toshiro and Momo… Alone._

_Toshiro sighed and took off his captains coat. He sat on the edge of the porch with his legs dangling off, like he did when he was a child. Momo did the same. Toshiro stared at his watermelon and took a small bite. He tried to keep his cool when he tasted how juicy and sweet it was… He gulped and was about to take a small bite… but he couldn't. He opened his mouth largely and started devouring the fruit. Momo laughed at him and he looked at her. He swallowed the watermelon and spit the seeds out at Momo._

"_Hey! No fair!" Momo took a bite out of her piece and tried spitting the seeds out at Toshiro… But failed miserably. Toshiro turned his face away from her. Momo watched as his shoulders started to move up and down and a small noise was heard. "Hitsugaya-Kun?" He finally faced her to reveal a large smile on his face and laughter coming out of his mouth. Momo stared at him as he laughed before smiling and laughing herself._

_SNAP!_

_Toshiro and Momo stopped laughing and looked up at Rangiku who was holding a camera in one hand a picture in the other. "This will be a great headline! 'Stiffest boy in all of Soul Society smiles for the first time!'" Rangiku laughed and ran away. She ran all the way to her room and opened up a small box. She took a frame out and placed the picture inside of it. She smiled and hid the frame in the box and put the box under her bed. She wouldn't let her captain take that memory away from her…_

Rangiku smiled weakly and placed the frame inside of Momo's casket. "I think that… Out of everyone in the Soul Society… You're the one who deserves this the most… Momo-Chan…" Rangiku ignored her tears now and let them flow freely as she closed the casket. She sat in one of the chairs and placed her head in her hands as two lower ranked boys came and took the casket outside. "Momo… Please… Come back.."

--

Toshiro walked aimlessly through out the Soul Society, not knowing where his feet were taking him.

"_You can't dwell on this forever, Hitsugaya…"_

"Shut the hell up, Hyourinmaru."

"_Death is apart of life and if you cannot understand that then you will have a very hard life."_

"I said shut up!"

"_I am apart of your soul, Hitsugaya. What I am telling you right now is what dwells in the back of your mind that you refuse to believe."_

"Just leave me alone! I know that everyone has to die one day and I've already gotten over Hinamori!"

"_Oh really? The look where you've ended up."_

Toshiro looked up and saw that he was in front of his old house. He stood in the rain, his hair sticking to his face. His clothes stuck to his body. He stared in front of him as the rain poured hard. His eyes widened.

"_You see? You will never truly get over Hinamori."_

Toshiro turned away from the house and started running. Many people in that district looked in confusion as a captain ran though the rain, soaked to the bone. He kept running. He ran into the Seireitei. He ran many people trying to stop him. Finally, he made it. He stood in the muddy grass in front of the new grave.

**Here lies Momo Hinamori.**

**She was a friend to us all.**

**She was loyal, dependant, and someone we will not easily forget.**

**Her best friend was Rangiku Matsumoto.**

**Her love was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

**May she rest in peace.**

Toshiro read the words on the stone many times before he felt something hot on his face. Tears. He knew it wasn't the rain because the rain was cold. Rangiku walked out of the funeral room and saw him. She stood a ways behind him, not wanted to disturb him. Toshiro didn't even look up when a burst of lightening went through the sky. His face was bowed, his hair covering his eyes. "No… Momo…" He fell to his knees and his hands fell in front of him to keep his face from hitting the ground. He stared at the grave as his eyes produced more and more tears.

Rangiku's eyes closed as her captain screamed… His voice mixing with the thunder, unheard by everyone except him and Rangiku. Yes, the weather mocked him. They sky cried. The clouds were black. His eyes cried. His soul was black...

_It rains in Heaven all day long…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sad. Please review.**


	4. World End

**Hey everyone. I decided to use a Japanese song for this chapter and if you are totally, totally obsessed with Code Geass then you will know what it is.**

**Chapter 4: World End**

_Ubawareta no wa nanda? _

_Kawaranai sekai de Kikoete kita no wa nanda? _

_Shukusai no uta _

_Everything is heart…_

_Kudakechitta yume o _

_Asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni _

_Sekai no owari de umareta hikari _

_Bokura hitotsu ni ima kaze no naka _

_What was stolen? _

_In an unchanging world _

_What did I hear? _

_A festival song _

_Everything is heart…_

_So that I can make shattered dreams _

_Echo to the edge of tomorrow _

_Light was born at the world's end _

_We become one, now in the wind_

**15 years later**

"Taicho?" Rangiku asked hesitantly. "What, Rangiku?" Toshiro replied.

Rangiku smiled and walked up to him. "I thought that we could go out to eat or something, since it is your birthday…" "I'm busy." Rangiku looked at the three papers that he had to sign. "But there are only three papers left!" Toshiro looked up at Rangiku. "It's not that. I have to go to the real world when I'm done." He said calmly.

Rangiku raised her eyebrow. "Why just you?" Toshiro shrugged and signed the last paper. "They said that there were a lot of strong hollows appearing in some town so they decided to send me."

Rangiku looked at the ground, very disappointed that she didn't get to go too. "I guess I'll go now." Rangiku looked up at her young captain. "Now?" "They know that I'm leaving today so I don't have to report anywhere." Toshiro said as he opened a portal to the real world. "Keep up with the paperwork." With that, he jumped through the portal. Rangiku stared at the wall where the portal had just been. Ever since Momo's death, he's become more unemotional then ever, not even yelling that much anymore. Many people were beginning to understand why Byakuya Kuchiki acted the way he did now also.

"It's been 15 years since Momo's death… I think I have an idea with why they sent you… Taicho."

--

"C'mon Hinata-Chan!"

A girl with long, dark brown hair looked up at three girls standing in front of her. "Huh?" One of the girls pouted at her. "You promised you would hang out with us today!"

"Ah! You're right I did Ran-Chan!" Hinata gasped. She frowned and looked down at her desk. "But I can't. I have to stay after school to run some laps since I got in trouble." "What did you do?" Ran, Hinata's tall, beautiful, orange haired, fun friend asked. "Well… Uh… I just kind of… Sent a boy to the hospital…"

"HINATA!!" Ran yelled. "How could you do that?!" "Well, Ran-Chan… He was being so annoying and trying to touch me and I just punched him… And broke his nose." Hinata said quietly.

Ran sighed and turned around. "Fine, fine. But we are going to hang out tomorrow no matter what!" With that, she started walking towards the door with the two other girls. Hinata sighed and looked inside her desk to see a present wrapped in a turquoise wrapping paper with dragons on it.

Hinata grabbed the present and stood up. She looked outside to see the grey clouds. 'December 20... That date was always important to me. I remember when I was little and asked mom what was important about it, she said there is nothing important about this winter day…' Hinata thought to herself as she walked out of the classroom. 'But that was never what I felt. Once I turned 8, I would always buy a present. At the end of the day, I would wait by the frozen peach tree. I would wait and wait… But every year, no one would show up.'

She walked downstairs to the front doors and opened them. 'But… That would never stop me. The peach tree, frozen over from the winter. That place always seemed important to me. But I have a feeling that whoever I am waiting for, will show up.'

--

Toshiro walked through the portal to the living world and looked around. "The human world is as boring as ever…" He said to himself. He closed his eyes and could feel a strong riatsu near by. He flash stepped to the place and ended up at a high school. He jumped up to the roof and waited for a long time, he could feel the person with the riatsu walk through the school from one class to another as the day went on. Finally, he could feel them walking to the front doors.

He looked over the edge and saw the top of a young girls head. "She's the one?" He asked himself. He watched as she stuffed something turquoise into her bag and out of sight. He watched her long brown hair flow behind her as she ran to the track. He jumped from the roof and hid in a tree. He watched as she tied her shoe laces before pulling her hair back.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of light blue cloth. Toshiro watched as she pulled the cloth over the bun she had created. She got up and ran to the teacher waiting for her.

"Let's see here…" The coach mumbled. "You have to do 13 laps today…"

Toshiro stared with wide eyes at the girl. "That hair piece… It looks like…"

Toshiro could feel his heart beat against his rib cage as the girl looked up at the coach, revealing her chocolate eyes and beautiful face to him.

"…Momo Hinata."

"M…Momo…"

_Light was born at the world's end…_

_We become one, now in the wind…_

XX

**Intriguing… By the way, Ran was supposed to be like Rangiku. Review please!**


	5. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Yes I know I haven't updated in a while so don't bug me about it! School started on Wednesday and today I was so stressed out that I didn't want to talk to anyone at all. So be happy that I'm updating at all! Ok… Breathe… Chapter 4. Enjoy and review damn it!**

**Chapter 4: I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied.,_

_Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks.._

_Then I'll follow you into the dark…_

"We have a new student today everyone!"

Everybody in the high school class groaned. They had the biggest class, they couldn't fit another one in there.

"Oh now," The teacher said to them, hitting her ruler on one of the front desks, "He seems very cool. And ladies, he is very handsome!" This time, a few of the girls perked up. They knew to trust their teacher since she was so young and never seemed to lie about these type of things.

Momo Hinata, however, was doodling on a piece of paper in boredom. She didn't need a boyfriend right now. Besides, no boys liked her since she was so weird. She liked sitting in the back of the class next to the window. She was smart so she finished her work quickly, so when she was done, she would sketch the scenery outside.

"Everyone say hello -Nicely!- and welcome Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

And in walked, Toshiro Hitsugaya. All the girls blushed slightly and gasped. All the boys groaned, knowing that their girlfriends or crushes would spend all there time on the new boy.

Momo glanced up at the boy that walked in, then back at her paper. Her brows furrowed as she tried to resist the urge to look up at him as the teacher talked, but she couldn't. She looked up at him and felt her chocolate eyes widened. His back was turned, writing his name on the chalkboard.

The classroom around her dispersed. 'W-What's going on…?' She thought to herself as she watched the new boys body change, becoming shorter, his hair becoming a bit more floppy. His boys uniform changed.

What she was looking at now… Seemed like a memory. She blinked, and next thing she knew, the classroom turned into an old fashioned Japanese home, the walkway wooden and the doors paper and sliding. Sakura trees were off to the side.

With the way that her vision was shaking, she could tell that she was running. 'What is this? Its like a memory from my point of view but… I don't remember anything else! Is this me running?' She thought as the memory continued. In the memory, the girl was looking into open doors to find someone, and in one, was a mirror. She was able to see her face.

'That is me! I mean… It looks like me when I was younger, but… What am I wearing?'

The girl in the mirror had her hair in a bun, her clothes being a black kimono. She turned from the mirror and continued to run, when she saw him. A boy was walking a few meters away. 'Isn't that the boy I saw when all of this started?' Short with floppy white hair, also wearing a black kimono with a sword on his back.

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

'Did… Did I just say that?'

The boy started to turn around when the kimono disappeared, replaced by Momo's school uniform. His hair became more wild. She caught half of the young, memory boy's face before it turned into Toshiro, the new boy in her class.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

"Momo!" Momo jumped as the teacher yelled at her. "Something you would like to share?" Momo felt her face go red as everyone in the class stared at her. "I… Uh… Was just saying how happy I am that we have a new student!"

The teacher smirked at her. "Good, then you wouldn't mind if he sat next to you. Akito! Up! Move next to Yuki!"

With that, Akito (Haha you all remember her from An Iced Peach?), a black haired girl and also one of Momo's best friends, moved up to the open seat next to another girl, Yuki (She's also from An Iced Peach!), who was also Momo's friend.

"Go ahead and sit next to Momo, Toshiro."

Toshiro nodded and sat in the now empty seat. Momo glanced at him before going back to her doodling. Toshiro looked at her.

'Momo…' He thought to himself, 'No! Her name isn't Momo Hinamori! It's Momo Hinata! She is a completely different person! Different personality! Everything! She's… She's not the Momo I fell in love with… No matter what her face looks like.'

Momo noticed Toshiro with his head resting in his hands with a sad look on his face. She sighed and smiled.

"Hello!" She said, quietly, as she held her hand out to him.

"Hm?" He looked at her and sighed. He shook her hand. "Hello, Hinamor- … I mean, Hinata-San." His aqua blue eyes glanced at her paper, and widened. She had been doodling… A frozen peach tree. "Like it?"

Toshiro was tore from his thoughts as a very, very familiar voice spoke. He looked up at Momo's smiling face.

'That smile…'

"Uh, yeah.." He mumbled. She gave it to him for closer examination. He could see that she had started to draw something more, it looked like a person, but couldn't finish. "It keeps on popping up into my head. I don't know if it has something to do with my name, or what, but I feel like there's someone I'm supposed to meet at the peach tree on the hill. But only on December 20. Since that was only a few days ago, I thought I would draw it out. Unfortunately, I don't know who I'm supposed to meet."

Toshiro could hardly swallow the lump in his throat. "You… Maybe you should try going more frequently and see if someone shows up." He said as he handed the paper back to her. She smiled. "I'll be sure to try that."

--

"Mom! I'm gonna go out!" Momo Hinata yelled to her mother from the front door. "Where to?" She heard her mother reply, "Just out with Ran-Chan and Yuki-San!" "Alright, well don't stay out that late!"

Momo smiled and walked out the door. Her mother knew that Momo would never do anything or lie to her mother… However, tonight was different. She was going to take the new boy's advice. She was going to the peach tree, still frozen from the winter winds.

She loved walking around her small town at night. They had a mall and a lot of buildings, but it wasn't like Tokyo. She could see the stars every night. Sometimes, if she couldn't sleep, she would go onto her room and try to find constellations. She sighed and breathed in the wind that just blew past her.

She soon found herself at the bottom of the hill. The peach tree was at the top. "Even if no one is there…" She said to herself as she trudged up the hill, "I think I'll stay there for a little bit longer… For old times sake."

She finally made it up the hill. She panted for a little bit, walking up this hill in the summer was more than easy. Walking up it in winter was a total workout. She looked up and saw a figure standing next to the tree in the moonlight, however she couldn't see who it was.

"Are… Are you the one?"

'She can see me… That means…'

She walked a little closer and was soon able to see the person's clothes and hair. Her eyes widened three times their normal size.

Standing next to the peach tree was a teenage boy, his back turned to her. 'He looks like that boy from that memory I saw… Only older…' She thought as she looked at his kimono. Only difference, was now he wore a white coat over it with the 10 sign on the back, and for some reason, she knew it meant that he was important.

Aside from that, his hair was less floppy and he was taller. "Wait… Are you…"

'That can't be!' She thought to herself, 'His hair it looks like… The new boy's…'

She stared as he started to turn around. He stopped halfway through the turn, letting her only see half of his face, her eyes widening in shock.

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

_I'll follow you into the dark…_

**……………….**

**Yes! Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally they meet! Ok, this chapter was a little jumbled up so if you have any questions about anything then ask me. Ohh I'm happy now! I'm listening to Mata Ashita from the Ouran High School Host Club OST! Please review!**


	6. Don't stop believin

**Hey everyone. I was listening to this song and I thought that it would be perfect for this story! Some of you may not know if you don't like classics like The Beetles or The Bangles or something. Well, this isn't either of those. This is Journey!! That's right! Streetlight people! Mwahahahaha!**

**Just… Finished… Watching… Code Geass… R2... Episode… 21... All hail… Whaa? Knight of Zero… Whaaaa?!**

**Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believin'**

_Don't stop believing!_

_Hold onto that feeling!_

_Streetlight people…!_

"You… You're… The boy from school… Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro turned all the way around now and walked closer to Momo. "I think… That's one of the first times I've heard you call me by my first name…"

"What?" Momo gasped in a raspy voice. Toshiro smiled softly. "You… Used to always call me Hitsugaya-Kun or Shiro-Chan…"

Momo's eyes widened as the memory from earlier came to her head.

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

Momo stepped away from him. "No I didn't! All I know about you is that your name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and that you're the new boy in my class!"

"Don't be a fool… Hinamori."

Momo's heart skipped a beat as the memory returned.

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

_The boy with snow white hair turned around to face her. He crossed his arms and looked at her._

"_What do you want, Hinamori."_

Momo's hands came up and grabbed the sides of her head in a desperate attempt to make the scene leave her confused mind.

"Stop it!"

"That girl in your class reminds me of someone I know…" Toshiro continued, ignoring Momo's pleas. "Her name is Ran… Right? Doesn't she looked familiar to you… Hinamori-Chan?"

"_Hinamori-Chan!"_

_Momo turned around to see a woman with long, strawberry blonde hair yelling at her, one hand cupping her mouth and the other above her head, waving._

"_C'mon Hinamori-Chan!"_

_Momo could see a pink scarf draped over the large busted woman. Her eyes, however, were shadowed, as if trying to conceal her identity. _

Momo felt dizzy as her eyes started to close half way. "Stop it…" She fell to her knees and stared at the snow as tears filled her eyes. "Stop… It…"

Toshiro's eyes squinted a bit in a worried fashion as he looked at her tortured face. He didn't want to do this… But he couldn't stop himself from seeing just how much she remembered.

"I'm sorry… Momo."

--

"Momo! Momo wake up! Momo!!"

Chocolate brown eyes opened half way and looked around.

"Momo! If you don't hurry then you'll be late for school!"

Momo heard her mother calling to her from downstairs. She looked at her clock which read 7:15.

"How…"

"Momo!!"

"I'm up! Don't worry!" She yelled. She got up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her white and blue school uniform along with her blue socks and black shoes.

After pulling the skirt on, adjusting the little tie around her neck, and making sure that her long brown hair was perfect, she walked downstairs.

"Your breakfast is on the table." Her mother said, pointing to the table which had a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes on it. Momo nodded and sat down.

She was about to take a bite, but put her fork down. She looked over at her mother, who was still cooking breakfast for herself and her father.

"Mom?"

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"How did I get home last night?"

Her mother turned to face her while wiping her greasy hands with a towel. "What?"

"Last night," Momo explained, "I went out. I went to meet Ran-Chan but I don't remember coming home.."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her as she brought the two other plates to the table. She sat down and sipped her coffee before looking at her daughter again. "Honey, you must have your dates mixed up. You went to see Ran-Chan a couple nights ago, but you didn't go anywhere last night."

"I didn't?"

"No. You came home, did your homework, watched some T.V., ate dinner, took a bath, and went to bed." Her mother replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Eh, no, nothing at all." She said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll just go now!" She said as she walked to the front door.

"Without any breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"Not hungry!!"

--

"How… Does mom not remember anything? I must have just been dreaming last night…" Momo mumbled to herself as she walked to the school. "Ran-Chan… That girl I saw in that memory thing really did look like her… Even the breasts.."

"Hinata-Chan!"

Momo turned around to see Ran-Chan yelling at her. Her strawberry blonde hair moved a little as her left hand waved to Momo above her head, while the other cupped her mouth. Momo felt her eyes widen as Ran's school uniform turned into a black kimono, opened at the neck to reveal her breasts.

"_Hinamori-Chan!"_

Momo's feet started to back away, but before she could run, Ran had her arms wrapped around her small neck. "What's up with that face? It's only me!"

"Uh… Sorry…" Momo mumbled as Ran started to turn back to normal. "Let's go… I don't want to be late."

Ran groaned and nodded her head in agreement. "I hate school so much!" She yelled, "Just think of how its going to be once we graduate. I better not get a job that involves a lot of paperwork. I hate paperwork." (A/N: Lol)

Momo stared at the ground as she walked, not listening to her friend. She looked up when they walked through the school gates. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for one specific person. Her eyes settle on one person, sitting in a large sakura tree, eating an apple.

"Hey! Hinata!!" Ran yelled as Momo ran away from her to the tree.

"Hey!" She yelled to the boy in the tree. Toshiro looked down at her and swallowed the bite of apple he had in his mouth. "Um.. Hey." "Can we talk?"

Toshiro sighed and jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet and earning a squeal from many of the girls around. "Fine."

Momo started walking to a place behind the school where nobody usually went unless they wanted to ditch school or make-out. Toshiro leaned against the side of the building and took another bite of his red apple. "What is it?"

Momo took a deep breath and looked at him. "Shiro-Chan."

The apple dropped from the young boys hand as he immediately started choking on the bite he just took. After managing to breathe, he looked at the girl in front of him. "What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You told me last night that I used to always call you that!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Toshiro yelled in a confused voice, "I didn't even see you last night!" He started glaring at her. "And where did you hear that nickname?! The only person aloud to call me that is my mother and that was a long time ago! So where did you get it from?!"

Momo felt her face go red with embarrassment. 'It was only a dream then…' She thought to herself. She stepped away from him. "Nothing! Never mind!" She started running away. "I can't believe I actually did that!"

Many people stared as Momo ran with her head bowed to hide her blush. "Hinata-Chan!" Momo looked up as Ran walked up to her. She stared for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling Momo into the school and then into the girls' bathroom.

"Finally! I finally get to have some girl talk with you in the bathroom!" "W-Whaa?!" Momo looked at her friend as Ran leaned against the wall.

"Why was your face so red Hinata-Chan?! What did you do?! Oh my god, please don't tell me you asked him out and he said no! I'm going to kick his little bleached ass!"

"Ran-Chan!" Momo yelled as she grabbed her enraged friend's arm. "I didn't ask him out! I just… Mentioned something really embarrassing…" Ran turned around to face her. "Like what? Gasp! You didn't tell him about your rash did you?!"

"RAN!!" Momo yelled as she made sure that no one else was in the room. She then looked at her friend, staring at her for a moment, trying to figure out why she said the word 'Gasp' rather than just gasping. She shook her head and then glared at Ran.

"No I didn't tell him about my… Rash. I don't think I would ever tell anyone about that. I only told you because you asked me why I had that ointment the first time I spent the night at your house." Momo looked down at the shining bathroom floor, thinking about how happy she was that she didn't have to use the boys'.

She looked up at her friend and then turned her head to the window. "Do you ever think that… We were reborn. That in a different lifetime, there was someone just like us, same looks, personality… But a different identity?" Ran raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

Momo looked at her. "You know… That after we die we're reborn?"

Ran leaned against the little metal box that people would only see in the girls' bathroom and crossed her arms. "I believe that, yes. I do believe that we were all reborn from an old life… However, I don't remember anything from that different life."

Momo sighed and then smiled. "Well forget it. Thanks though, Ran-Chan."

--

Snoring could be heard in the large office.

"_Thanks though, Ran-Chan."_

Grey-blue eyes snapped open and looked around the room.

"Ne? Did someone just say thanks to me?"

Large breasts bounced as the woman stood up.

"That's weird though… It sounded just like… Momo."

She sighed and turned around to face the desk she had just been sitting at.

"Aaaah!" Her head drooped as her arms became limp.

"So much… Paperwork…" Rangiku mumbled sadly as she went to sit down again.

--

"Damn that was close." Toshiro sighed as he pressed more buttons on his soul pager.

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

"And a hollow?" He looked to the side of him and off of the school roof to see a hollow coming towards the school.

"Damn. If Momo sees me then…"

He sighed and popped a soul pill into his mouth. "Stay somewhere safe! But for the love of god, don't go into the school!"

"Hai!" His double yelled as he ran away.

--

Momo doodled on a piece of paper as the teacher rambled on about the test they were about to take.

"Alright. So take your number two pencils out." The teacher yelled. A bit of rummaging was heard as people searched for pencils.

"Hey Teach! Can't we just use mechanical? They're so much better!"

The teacher sat on her desk with her eyes closed. "No! For that, you get 10 points taken off your test!"

A slight "Aw man!" Was heard as everyone took out normal pencils.

Momo sighed and hit the eraser of her pencil on her head. She turned her head out of the window and felt her eyes widen so much that she started to get dizzy.

She saw a large hollow come towards the school. She got even dizzier when she saw who jumped up and killed the large beast with a stab of a sword, turning it to ice and causing it to shatter.

'That looks like… Toshiro.' She thought.

The white haired boy in the black kimono turned around and revealed his face to the shocked 15 year old girl.

"Then… It wasn't a dream…"

_Don't stop believing_

**XXXXXX**

**I'm sorry, but I needed to add Rangiku sometime soon or else I would die! Anyway… Hahahahahahahaha Momo has a rash! Anyway, please review!**

**All... Hail... Whaaa? Knight of Zero... WHAAA?!**


	7. Boy Brushed Red Living in Black & White

**Yo my beezys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just been into school and such… Andd… In like 4 days I'm going to get to go to my very first anime convention! And that's not all! My number one idol, role model, and hero is going to be there! Drum roll please… (Drums)**

**VIC MIGNOGNA! Eep!! I can hardly wait! Ok. Enough now. Enjoy. (Vic Mignogna!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: A Boy Brushed Red… Living in Black and White**

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?_

_Can you taste the fear in her sweat?_

_We've done this wrong we're too far gone_

_ These sheets tell of regret_

_I admit that I'm just a fool for you_

_I'm just a fool for you_

"Excuse me…"

The entire class turned to face a pale Momo.

"Yes, what is it Miss Hinata?"

"Well… I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?" She replied.

The teacher looked at her. "Well, you do look a little pale. Yes, you may go."

Momo stood up, bowed to the teacher, and then walked out of the room. The second the door closed she ran through the halls until she got outside.

"Jeez. What a pain." The soul reaper mumbled as he put his sword away.

"How dare you!"

Toshiro turned around as his eyes widened. Momo stood there, panting.

"You lied to me! You told me we never met on the hill but here you are!"

Toshiro turned around and crossed his arms.

"Sorry lady. You must have me confused for someone else."

Momo felt her face go red from anger. "How many people are there with spiky white hair?! And don't call me lady!"

"You're right. I shouldn't call you lady since you aren't very lady-like."

"Ugh!"

Momo ran up to him and looked him in the eyes. Brown locked with turquoise for a while until Toshiro couldn't take it anymore and looked away.

"Why can't you look me in the eye?!" Momo yelled. "Why?!"

Toshiro stared at the ground.

"Answer me!" Tears started to fill Momo's eyes as she grabbed the front of Toshiro's white captain's robe, forcing him to look at her. "Shiro-Chan!"

"Sorry…"

Momo gasped as Toshiro grabbed her wrists and pulled her face closer to his.

"Bed-wetter."

--

"Hinata-Chan! Wake up!"

Momo opened her eyes slowly. "What…" Her eyes widened as she shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Hey! Be careful!" Ran told her as she pushed her back so that she was lying down.

Momo sighed. "What happened?"

"Well… We were all in class when someone from the office called the teacher and told her that you were here passed out so she sent me down to sit with you."

"Passed out?"

"Yeah. And then, when I got here, the nurse said 'Some hansom boy with white hair brought her here and then left' in a sparkly voice like she had a chance him or something. Hey, Momo, you don't think she means that Hitsugaya kid from our class does she?"

Momo stared at the ceiling. "I don't…" Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. Her eyes shook as she brushed a couple of fingers on her trembling lips. She closed her eyes and sat up. "I'm going to go home. I don't feel well."

Ran looked at her. "How? Both of your parents are at work."

"I'll walk."

"Yeah right! The nurse would never let you walk home!"

"Why not. I practically live down the street. Just tell the nurse that my mom came and picked me up. Thanks for sitting with me."

Momo walked out of the room as Ran stared at her. "Yeah… No problem…" She turned back towards the bed when the door closed. "Momo… What's up with you? Is it because of that Hitsugaya kid?" She sighed and stood up, walking over to the door which led to the nurses' office.

--

Momo walked into her empty home and took her shoes off. She walked through the dark rooms until she got to her own and closed the door, not bothering to turn the light on as she sat down on her bed.

"Toshiro… Did you really…?"

She brought her fingers up to her lips again as she blushed.

"_Sorry…"_

_Momo gasped as Toshiro grabbed her wrists and pulled her face closer to his._

"_Bed-wetter."_

_Momo's eyes widened as she felt something warm pressed to her lips._

_Her eyes started to close as her vision became blurry while Toshiro pulled away from her. She couldn't see clearly, but she was sure that she could see something roll down his cheek as he mumbled "So… Soft."_

"Did he really… Kiss me?"

She shook her head and opened up her window. A gust of wind entered her room as rain poured outside. She looked down and saw a part of the roof of the downstairs of her house right under her. She stepped out on it and crawled up until she was on the top, which, she was happy for, was flat.

She sat down and leaned her back against the side of the wall behind her. "He called me… Hinamori-Chan that one time. So… Was I like him at one point? Did I wear a kimono and kill those big monsters? Was my life… Better?"

Her eyes widened as something came to her head.

"_CAPTAIN AIZEN!"_

"Aizen… Who…?"

"_Momo…"_

Her eyes widened as the scene changed from a bloody man on a wall to Toshiro standing in front of her.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm about to take revenge… For Captain Aizen!"_

"That was Toshiro…"

"_Captain… Aizen…?"_

No more memories came to her head after that. "Did I love that Aizen guy? But… In that last memory he… He stabbed me… So why? Toshiro…"

Momo looked up at the black clouds as it poured harder, her tears mixing with the rain.

"So… It wasn't better…"

--

"Ugh… My hand hurts…"

Rangiku Matsumoto looked around and reached into the bottom of her desk. She smiled as she pulled out a bottle of sake. "What the captain doesn't know won't hurt him!" With that, she took a big gulp of the alcohol and smiled.

She brought the bottle up to her mouth again and was about to take a drink when a light came into the room. She looked to the side of her to see a portal open in the office, the bottle still next her lips. Her eyes widened as she turned her body towards the portal and hid the bottle behind her back.

"C-Captain!"

Toshiro stepped into the room as the portal closed behind him and started walking. "Send a hell butterfly to the 1st division and inform them of my return." He said as he walked past her towards the door. He opened the door and stopped. "And… You can go out for a little while… If you want."

"Captain?"

Toshiro walked out of the room and down the hallway to his large, private room. He took his captains coat off and sat down on his bed. He got up and opened his window, seeing that it was pouring. He stepped onto the ledge and jumped up so that he was sitting on the roof. He looked up at the black clouds and felt his eyes widen as he felt warm water on his cheeks with the cold rain. His eyes started to become normal sized again as he closed them.

"It looks like… I'm going to be living my black and white life once again…"

_I'm just a fool for you…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh no! Toshiro is back in the soul society! Is this the end…? Wait and find out!**

**First: VIC MIGNOGNA!! Ahh! I'm so excited! I'm so going to have him sign my FMA wall scroll. And he's gonna sing! It's a dream come true!**

**Second (only Code Geass R2 fans will understand): OMG OMG OMG OMG!! She's still alive! And her eyes! Ah!**


	8. Hitomi no Tsubasa

**Konnichiwa mon ami!! Ok, greatest day of my life in a nutshell:**

**September 27&28 I went to the Aurora Con (my very first convention) and met my 1 hero/role model, Vic Mignogna! Awesome. Ok. If you really wanna hear more about that then just PM me.**

**Chapter 7: Hitomi no Tsubasa (The Wing in my Eyes)**

_itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai (I won't tell anyone where I hurt)_

_isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo (Or the dreams that my harried heart hid)_

_kowaresouna hitomi de midsummer (I gaze at you with eyes that are about to break)_

_osaekirenai CHIKARA dake (My uncontrollable power alone)_

_hanasazu ni tobitatsu (Flies out without leaving me)_

_meguri ai ga ugokidasu (A chance meeting begins to move)_

_unmei wo hayamete (Hastening our destiny)_

"Captain…" Matsumoto croaked out as her young superior came into the office. "Why are you here!?" She blurted out.

Toshiro looked at her. "What do you mean 'why'? I was sent on a mission and I finished it. The hollows there were over-estimated. Much to weak for a captain. I informed the head captain to send a 5th seat instead."

Rangiku watched as he walked over and sat down at the large desk.

"Captain.. Did you… I mean, did something happen in the real world?"

Toshiro didn't even look up at her as he split the large pile of paperwork in half and handed it to her. "Here."

"What?! All of this?! But captain! I was doing all of the paperwork all month!"

"Yes, and that made up about, one tenth of the years you haven't done any. Now get to work."

Rangiku took the paperwork and sat down on the couch. 'I bet he saw Momo.' She thought. She then smiled.

"Captain!"

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"I want to volunteer to go to the real world!"

--

"Momo… Momo? Is Momo here today?"

"Momo!"

"Hey! Hinata-Chan!"

Momo looked up from the window to the class and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Oh.. Um.. Here."

The teacher sighed and continued taking roll for the day. Momo looked out the window again and sighed. It started the night before and hadn't stopped since.

"Can you believe Hitsugaya transferred?!" She heard some girls say. She looked up to see a bunch of girls huddled together and strained to hear.

"I know! He just got here!"

"And he was so cute! What a waste."

Momo's eyes became sad as she looked out the window again.

"So.. He really did leave.."

"Good news everyone!" The teacher said. "I know that everyone is sad that Toshiro Hitsugaya left, but we will be getting another transfer student tomorrow! I don't have all the information yet, but you will all get to meet her tomorrow!"

Momo laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Momo!"

Momo looked up to see Ran standing over her. Her eyes widened.

"RAN-CHAN?!"

She stood up and stared at her friend.

"What did you do?!"

"I got a make over!"

"Make over?! You died your hair brown!"

Ran smiled and twirled her hair on her finger (Near Style).

"Yup. I got it cut and died."

Momo sat back down and sighed.

"You look completely different."

Ran sat down in the vacant chair next to Momo's.

"But it looks good right?! Please don't tell me it looks ugly! It was so expensive!"

Momo smiled. "You look very cute Ran-Chan."

--

"Wow! This is the second time I've ever been to school!"

The teacher looked at the busty girl. "What? You're in high school, so what do you mean this is only your second time? Were you home schooled?"

"Oh.. Um.." She stuttered, "That's right! Home schooled! I was the top of my class at Home Schooled!"

"Uh… I'm sure you were… Well, this way. I want to introduce you to the class."

The teacher walked into the classroom and smiled. "Today's the day we get another new student! Everyone, please welcome her."

She walked over to the door and opened it. Every girl scowled and every boy gaped as she walked in, strawberry-blonde hair swaying, long, slender legs moving gracefully, and, most of all, large breasts exposed and bouncing.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Um.. Miss Matsumoto.." The teacher said. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Maybe you should button your blouse."

Rangiku looked down at her shirt and tried buttoning the buttons around her chest.

"But I don't think I can…" She said for everyone to hear.

"Never mind. Well, the only open seat we have is in the back next to Miss Hinata."

Rangiku looked over at the seat and the one sitting next to it. She smiled.

"Momo!! It's no nice to see you.. I mean, meet you!!" She said as she ran up and hugged the small girl. Everyone stared at this. Rangiku sat down and smiled.

"Excuse me.." Momo said to her. She smiled at her. "Yes?" "It's just… How did you know my name?"

Rangiku kept smiling but stayed silent. "I.. I.. Uh.. I saw the class list so that I would learn everyone's names!"

Momo stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "You seem.. Familiar…"

"I do?! Do I remind you of an old friend?! Perhaps an old childhood love that you were torn from and can barely remember!"

"I.. Uh.. I really just meant as an old friend.. Or something."

"Alright class! Let's get started!"

--

"She really did seem familiar though…"

"Momo-Channn!!"

She turned around to see Rangiku running down the street waving to her. Her eyes widened as her school uniform turned into a black kimono.

Rangiku stopped running and looked at Momo.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you know… Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Rangiku's eyes widened. She looked around and pulled Momo into a bush. "Did you meet someone named Toshiro Hitsugaya recently?" Rangiku asked.

Momo nodded and Rangiku sighed. "I don't think I'm aloud to do this…"

"Do what?" Momo asked.

Rangiku bit her lip and pulled a little pill out of her pocket. She popped it into her mouth and was immediately split from her gigai.

Momo's eyes widened. "I was right! You are who I saw in that memory!"

Rangiku smiled and hugged Momo. "Momo! You remember me! I'm so happy!"

"But…" Rangiku let go of Momo and looked at her. "Rangiku-Chan… I.. I would like to see Toshiro again."

"That's not as easy as it sounds. There is no way in hell I would get him to come here which would mean that you would have to go to him."

"I'm willing to!" Momo replied. "I really want to! Please! I'll do anything!"

Rangiku looked at Momo and then smiled. "We've all missed you."

--

"One question Momo."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that kimono?"

Rangiku looked at Momo's black kimono that was almost identical to her own.

"My mom got it for me when I was getting into ancient Japanese culture."

Rangiku nodded and then stopped walking when she heard something behind her.

"What is it Rangiku?"

Momo turned around. "What is that?!" She yelled as she saw something large coming right towards them.

"It's the cleaner!" Rangiku yelled as she picked Momo up. "Damn it. This is why I didn't feel like bringing you! Because this is the only way to get you there!"

She took a few steps and started to go faster and faster until she was flash stepping. Momo closed her eyes against the hard wind against her face.

She opened her eyes when she felt Rangiku put her down. Her eyes widened when she saw the sereitei. Rangiku smiled.

"Welcome home."

_meguri ai ga ugokidasu (A chance meeting begins to move)_

_unmei wo hayamete (Hastening our destiny)_

**XXXXXX**

**Don't ask me how they got into the sereitei. I'm tired. Bye!!**


	9. Alumina

**Hey everyone. It's been a while, huh? Well, I just haven't felt like writing.. (Sigh) I wanted to write again on Saturday (my birthday), but I had no idea what to write. Then I remember this. Hehe.. Here you go!**

**Chapter 7: Alumina**

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunatekikirameki oKono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame _

_Arukitsuzukeru Believer _

_A momentary sparkle twinkles within theflowing timeI'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's memories_

--

"Welcome home." Rangiku said to a bewildered Momo.

"This is incredible." Momo muttered. Rangiku smiled and started walking.

Momo started to follow. "Where are we going?" She asked. "To my room. I have some things to give to you." Rangiku answered. She turned around and picked Momo up to start flash stepping.

"I don't feel like explaining you to anyone right now." Rangiku murmured to her.

In a second, Momo was being pushed into a window and found herself in a bedroom. Rangiku came in after her and walked over to her bed. She reached underneath and pulled out a little box.

"Here." She said, throwing a little piece of cloth over to Momo. Momo stared at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked. Rangiku sighed and walked over. She took the cloth from Momo's hands and turned her around. She put her hair into a high ponytail and then bunched all the hair together before putting the cloth over it.

She smiled sadly. "If only you still had your bangs." Rangiku shook her head and walked to the door. "Stay here. I'm going to go get someone." She told Momo before leaving the room.

Momo sat on Rangiku's bed and looked around. Her room was plain. Too plain. She looked in the box that Rangiku had pulled out and gasped. She picked up a picture of her and Rangiku. Rangiku had her arm around Momo and a big smile on her face, holding up a two fingers to make a peace sign. Momo was just smiling a simple smile.

She put the picture back and looked again. This time she found a letter.

_Dear Momo,_

_I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm sorry that I couldn't help at all. You were killed because of my carelessness. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you and mostly taicho. He misses you so much, Momo. Everyday, he comes into the office, does his paperwork, then locks himself in his room. I don't think he's even eating. I hope that one day he will smile again. Even if it's just a tiny little one. I'm sorry again.. I hope I'll get to see you soon, even if it's only a glance while I'm on a mission._

_-Rangiku_

Momo stared with wide eyes at the paper. There were smudges on the in ink, proving that Rangiku had been crying while writing this. Momo bit her lip to keep from crying herself and she put the letter back and closed the box, the box that held memories from her previous life. The life that she would never get back.

--

"Izuru!"

Izuru looked up and saw Rangiku waving to him. She stopped and smiled. "You wanna come over later?" She asked.

Izuru shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I have way to much work."

Rangiku pouted. "Oh, come on! Just for a minute! I have someone there that you would love to meet."

Izuru thought for a minute and then sighed. "Fine, just for a moment. Just let me go check in with my squad."

Rangiku clapped and followed him to the squad 3 barracks.

--

Momo was lying on Rangiku's bed staring at the plain sealing. She never expected to be in the place of her dreams. In this place, everyone knew her, and missed her, and were friends with her. But she didn't care. She closed her eyes and tried hard to think of who this "Taicho" person was in Rangiku's letter. She thought of Toshiro, but then the thought would go away. She didn't want to think of him right now.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard something come from, what sounded like, the end of the hallway. She heard something break, a crash, and then an angered yell.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!"

Momo bolted off of the bed and looked around for a place to hide. She knew that voice better than any other one in the world.

She stiffened up when she heard the door slam open.

"Why the hell are there sake bottles-!?"

Momo turned around to see Toshiro standing in the doorway, a bottle in his hands, staring at her. He scoffed and turned around.

"That's right. She left for the mission this morning." He said in an icy tone.

Momo started to walk to the door.

"Hey! Hitsugaya-Kun!"

He stopped but didn't turn to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to see you! You just left without saying goodbye to anyone!" Momo yelled.

"What are you talking about? You are the only human I was in contact with." He stated.

Momo felt her face red with anger as she walked towards him. She stood in front of him and brought her hand up. In a second, Toshiro's face was turned to the side with a large red mark on his cheek.

"Quit jerking me around! I know that you're Toshiro Hitsugaya! The shinigami who went to the real world and enrolled into my school!" She yelled.

Toshiro stared at the wall as his eyes became saddened. He closed his eyes and walked passed Momo.

"You should go back home. You don't belong here." He said.

Momo felt tears in her eyes.

"You… You bastard!" She yelled, causing him to stop again. "You're such a freaking idiot if you think I'm just going to go home! Don't you see that this is my home?! I may not remember it clearly, but I know that my home and my place to belong is where ever you are!" Tears were now on her face.

Toshiro stood in front of him with wide eyes.

"If you don't want me near you then why did you kiss me?!"

Toshiro turned around to face a sobbing Momo.

"Please tell me.. Shiro-Chan…" She said quietly.

Momo's eyes widened when she felt herself pulled into someone's arms. She looked to see white.

"I only did that.. Because seeing you made me go out of control. Seeing that you were alright made me want to see you even more. But, you aren't Momo Hinamori anymore. You're Momo Hinata."

Momo smiled and wrapped her arms around Toshiro.

"No.. While I'm here, I am Momo Hinamori just as much as you are Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro stared at the ground, taking in Momo's scent. Taking in HIS Momo's scent. It smelled exactly the same as 15 years prior to that moment; Peaches. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

"Thank you.. Momo.."

Rangiku stood smiling at the two people in front of her. Izuru and Renji stood in shock.

"Is that.. Really her?" Izuru whispered half to himself.

Rangiku smiled even more.

"Yup. That's her. That's our Momo."

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Believer _

_I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's memories…_

**XX**

**Well there you go. Hope you like it.**


	10. Gonna be Fine

**H-hey everyone… Sorry… For my… 8 month break… It's just, I wrote a story that basically crashed and burned, and what people said about it really made me down. I mean, I knew it was bad, but seeing people trash it just.. Yeah. So I decided that I would no longer continue to write on this account. But then, I realized something. I have some fans, and if I loved a story and then the author suddenly just stopped writing, I'd be pissed! So I'm back now! I'll try my best to make a good come back!**

**XX**

**Chapter 9: Gonna be Fine**

_**If you feel the sadness sweep you off your feet, doubled in the things that you feel.**_

_**Don't be ashamed of who you are, and don't be afraid to stand your ground.**_

_**Cause at the end of the day, you're one step closer to finding your way.**_

_**And although you may think you're out of time, you're gonna be fine.**_

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto," The Head-Captain's voice boomed, "Do you realize the punishment for what you did?"

"Yes, sir." Rangiku answered quietly, head bowed.

"For bringing a human to the Soul Society, you will be under house arrest for one month. You will be unable to leave your room, unless ordered to do so. Your meals will be brought to you, and you may have one visitor everyday." Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes, sir." Rangiku said again. Yamamoto gestured the guards over, who took her out of the room, leading her to the 10th squad barracks.

The Head-Captain looked at the other 10 captains in the meeting, his gaze directed at the shortest.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you shall go back to the world of the living, and stay there until you are ordered to come back." He ordered. "If you come back early, like you did before, then you will be punished as well."

Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, sir."

XX

"This has been one weird school year…" The teacher mumbled as she looked at her papers, glancing at Toshiro. "Well, welcome back Mr. Hitsugaya. Apparently, he was only on vacation but we marked it wrong…" She said with a cocked eyebrow. She just sighed. "Well, just take your old seat."

Toshiro nodded and sat next to Momo, staring at the board. Momo, however, was staring at him as the events of the last few days replayed in her mind.

_Toshiro and Momo stayed in their embrace for a long time. Eventually, Izuru and Renji couldn't take it anymore. They ran forward and grabbed Momo._

"_Momo! We missed you!" _

"_Why are you here?" _

"_I can't believe it!" _

"_Wait, do you even remember me?"_

_They both asked so many questions so quickly that she couldn't even tell who was saying what. She just looked at Rangiku, who had a smile on her face._

"_Captain Hitsugaya." A stern voice said. Everyone moved out of the way to show Byakuya Kuchiki standing there, a stack of paperwork under his arm. As soon as he saw Momo, his eyebrows raised slightly, but it was barely noticeable. He looked at Renji. "So, this is where my lieutenant was." He said as he walked forward, his tone scolding._

_He walked over to Toshiro and handed him the paperwork, glancing at Momo again, before looking back at the younger captain. "You realize that I am going to have to report this to Head-Captain Yamamoto, don't you?" He asked, knowing that Momo was a human from first glance._

_Toshiro nodded. "Yes, I understand."_

Momo sighed. After that, she was taken back to the world of the living, her parents' memories rewritten so that she believed that she had spent the night at her friend's house.

Eventually, the class ended and everyone stood up. She was about to walk out of the room when something caught her wrist. She looked down to see Toshiro's hand holding her back.

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

XX

Toshiro took Momo up to the roof of the school. He sat on the edge of the building quietly, his back leaning against a part of the ledge that went up higher than the one he was sitting on, one knee bent with an arm resting on it, the other straight.

At first, Momo was going crazy about how he might fall, but now she didn't really care. She on the rocky concrete, her head just below Toshiro's stomach.

"You can't go back to the Soul Society." Toshiro finally said. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he just continued to looked out at the small town, which was becoming red from the setting sun.

"We can't have any sort of relationship." He continued. "As a Shinigami, I'm just a protector of souls. Humans aren't even supposed to see me. Being a human is just so that I can keep an eye on people with growing spiritual energy, and protect them from Hollows."

He finally looked down at her, seeing that her eyes were wide. "Plus, my life span is much longer than your's. The only way we could ever hope to be together would be if you died right now, and I won't let that happen."

"But.. I.." Momo muttered quietly. "I want to be in the soul society! I… I never felt right here… I always felt like I didn't belong here.. But in the soul society, with Rangiku-Kun, with you… I felt at home.."

She stood up and looked down at Toshiro. "Let me come back to the soul society! Let me be with you!" She yelled.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "No, Momo."

Momo's teeth started to grind together. She glanced at the ground before hopping up onto the ledge of the roof. Toshiro jumped up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He yelled in fear and anger.

"If you won't take me back to the soul society as a human, then I'll become a soul and make you send me there!" She yelled back, stepping off of the edge.

Toshiro cursed and popped a soul pill into his mouth.

Momo continued to fall, and when she had scaled about half way down the side of the building, she felt something wrap around her waist and stop her.

She looked up at saw Toshiro, who wasn't looking at her, in his shinigami form. He put her onto the ground and stood in front of her, arms crossed and eyes mad, his uniform making him look menacing.

"Think about what you were about to do." He said sternly. "You don't even know the consequences of suicide."

Momo looked up at him with wide eyes. He sighed and leaned against the school wall.

"First, you were willing to kill yourself just so that you could go to the soul society with me, when you barely even remember me." He started. "Second, there are a lot of people here who would miss you. I saw all those friends you had in class, and your parents. You're willing to leave them for someone that you don't even know?"

Toshiro gave her a moment to digest what he was saying before finishing. "And lastly, suicide is punished severely. People who kill themselves aren't given the chance to be souls; their punishment is becoming a hollow instantly, to be killed by the shinigami."

Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing, now feeling so foolish and embarrassed at her previous action. Toshiro pushed himself off of the wall and scoffed a little, turning his head away with his eyes closed.

"And besides, you barely remember anything after dying once. If you were to die again, there's no doubt about it; you would never regain your memories of a shinigami." He added to his speech.

Momo sighed. "Y-you're right… I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry."

Toshiro sighed also and looked up when he saw his gigai round the corner. He attached his soul to it again and started walking. "C'mon, I'll walk you home. You need your rest."

Momo nodded and followed him. He stopped for a moment and bowed his head. "And Momo…" He uttered quietly. She stopped and looked at him.

"I just want you to know that everyone in the soul society misses you. And… I miss you." He said, looking at her. "And it's happened before, a human developed shinigami powers and became very strong; it's believed that he used to be a vice captain that died in the soul society. And I… I want to try and see if it works for you, as well. If I can get your shinigami powers back. If that happens, there's no doubt that you would be accepted into the soul society, even as a substitute shinigami."

Momo stared at him before smiling softly and nodding. "I'll try my hardest, Shiro-Chan."

_**And although you may think you're out of time,**_

_**you're gonna be fine.**_

**XX**

**Sorry that it's short and sorry again for taking sooo long to update. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
